deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/Why Don't You Listen To Fans? - DEATH BATTLE Cast
Why Don't You Listen To Fans? - DEATH BATTLE Cast on Rooster Teeth 1. Luis "Jetz" Cruz tried for the first time to use a new software to render 2-D sprites into a 3-D background. (link) 2. The Live Community Death Battle is done live on "Chat" for FIRST Members. 3. Legend has it the SA crew traditionally do 3-D fights for characters that come from 3-D games. SA cannot do this under its budget. Considering Crash vs Spyro sucked up much time from Torrian due to technical difficulty reasons, Leon vs Frank is done in 2-D sprites instead of 3-D models. 3.1. Frank has a crazy amount of combo weapons making it 2-D is much more cost efficient. 3.2. Technically it is still a fight of 2-D characters in a 3-D background. 4. Jack Krauser is generally 15 times stronger than the average man - this is not meaning he can lift exactly 15 times the normal human can - but it is still generally presumable Krauser is 15 times stronger than the average man (since his body build seems to suggest he does not skip the arm job). 5. Frank has fought Brock and Calder. But, they are still not as deadly as BOWs Leon single-handedly handled before. Tactically Frank is creative and fast on his feet (or I would say his weapon forging skills), but he is still not fighting bowwows like the Hulk. Also, Leon fought Krauser, who is supposedly stronger than Brock or Calder or any single zombie in the DR series. 6. Leon only won because of luck? Ben stressed that (1) this is only one fight demonstrated out of many possibilities, (2) Ben would wish to demonstrate how characters' powers are displayed - e.g. Leon could use the momentum of Glenn punching him to mid-air and borrowed the gravity to do a roundhouse kick on Glenn - this is where the idea of stepping on zombies to get out of an ice tornado is borrowed from. Chad concurred - it is boring to see Superman one-hit blasting enemies or Leon killing Frank with one single knife throw - which may be the reality. 7. Why Mega Man X and not Akuma or Dante? (1) You gotta make choices in which to display in the show and you have only 5 weeks. (2) Mega Man X is in almost every Dead Rising game and is certainly very iconic. (3) Ben fears Copy Ability costumes would make Frank win by outliers. (4) By wearing a Copy Ability costume may grant you powers from a Capcom character, but it won't make you exactly one - if Frank were the real Mega Man X or Dante Leon would be pretty screwed up. 8. Strange vs Fate over Strange vs John Constantine? The SA crew said the S5 matchups are almost completely based the top 10% requests with one or two exceptions (e.g. Raven vs Twilight against Raven vs Phoenix). New franchises are prioritized. 8.1. Rooster Teeth crew claims to want to do every requested matchups but RT is no Wakanda. 8.2. Dr Strange vs Dr Fate is a Marvel-vs-DC death battle of reality warping supreme wizards. 8.3. Dr Strange vs Dr Fate is one of THE highly requested battles for long (among Mario vs Sonic and Goku vs Superman this popular). 9. Leon vs Frank is too one-sided? (1) The poll suggested the public want Leon vs Frank. (2) The SA crew consider the power difference Leon vs Frank is like Raven vs Twilight and arguably Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight. 9.1. Underdog characters may or may not win. (Thor vs Raiden is a mistake of doing a stompy matchup though.) 9.2. They would not do very clearly stompy matchups like Goku vs Ryu, but they consider that there are always something new in digging into their research - even in matchups like Crash vs Spyro. 10. Talks on the She-Ra Reboot. The original creator of She-Ra is still behind this show. 11. Community Death Battle - Deadpool (Marvel Comics) vs The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) - The Mask wins Deadpool by the hosts 3:1 but lost in the Community Death Battle 40%:60% (vote count NOT shown here uhuh). Deadpool may win by Carbonadium sword and is arguably smart enough to outsmart The Mask since quite some of The Mask's actions are quite predictable (doing gags for enjoying himself to a degree Deadpool may exploit this to harm The Mask etc). But The Mask has better toon force and shown to be having easier access to arsenals. 11.1. Technically the Mask is created by Loki (the movie version). 11.2. The SA crew wants to do an actual Death Battle on this matchup but researching this can be even harder than Strange vs Fate. 12. Next Community Death Battle: (not yet announced) Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast